the daughter of zeus
by madame-lou-la-bell
Summary: if you like the percy jackson series follow the new characters along their journy of becoming greek worriors. seven teenage demi gods are faced with the struggle of rescuing their lives and the lives of their friends. they are not just ordinary band froends but they are also all now classified as children of gods and goddesses.


**Chapter Two:**

"**The Dream"**

**I **shot straight up. My heart was pounding. There was a cold sweat on my body. I was trying to catch my breath. Like I had been running myself. I can hear her running from him. He is getting closer and closer. Bam! He catches her and she screams. Then out of know where I shift into this old 1980'S house. I'm at the bottom of an old dark stair well. I take one step and I hear screaming. Then another step and another. Every step I take is followed by a deafening bellow. I am so scared at this point I run up the stairs. As I do the screams get louder and louder. These are the type of screams that will leave marks on you. Deafening, horrible, and unexplainable yells. I finally reach the top of the stairwell. Dead silence. The worst part is there is no wind blowing or crickets chirping. Just dead silence. I wait there a minute then take a few steps. As soon as I do I hear people talking. Some are yelling others are laughing. I am not talking about fun and playful laughter, but the laughter of a mean a wicked watchman. I stop dead in my tracks when the door at the end of the hall opens. I gasp at the sight of her. How can it be? I glance closer, my thoughts were correct. Its James's sister. She is running and screaming. "Run get out of here!" she screamed. "He knows you're here." With that a man followed behind her cursing in an ancient Greece language. For some reason I understood everything he said. "_Intruders will pay, with the despair of one stay. Lost in time you will be. Now you will pay the price of an unspeakable destiny."_ With that I awoke with James in my face**.**

**Chapter three:**

"Tammi"

I looked him in the eyes and started to cry. I was so terrified at this point. He wrapped his arms around me. All I could get out was a faint whisper. "Scared… help her." He pulled me tighter and just held me. I was shaking at this point. "Scared….help her" I said again. "James?" his mom said in confusion. He held me and acted like he didn't hear her. "Scared… help her." I said again. "Help who?" asked his mom. I just couldn't get any more words out all I could say was "scared… help her." In my mind I was saying to them _"Annaclaire! I saw her she is in this house and is being held captive. She was running from this horrible man. He was abusing her and laughing. There were many people in the house. Hello? Answer me!"_ But nothing came out except. "Scared…help her." She came over and wrapped her arms around me also. When she let go her eyes met mine. Right then and there I knew she could see the terror in my eyes. I could tell she knew that I had seen something that I had no business in seeing. She also saw that it had to do with her daughter. "Lay her down and keep your arms wrapped around her" she said "Stay here with her and don't let her get up." With that she walked out of the room. I few minutes later she walked back in with an air mattress and some covers. She set them up and LAY down. Her head faced us but she still watched with concern. For some reason I had the feeling she knew this was James's battle. Finally she closed her eyes. I felt the air grow denser and my world felt like it was falling apart. Like I was losing every bit if sanity I have. I tensed up again and started to cry once more. James felt me do this and as I did he held me tighter than before. I was scared so scared. I was too scared to ever ask what happened to her or where she had been that day. Why would anyone ever have a reason to take such a beautiful and talented seventeen year OLD? I couldn't BEAR to open my eyes. I knew he had felt me grow cold again. He looked at me in terror. He was just as scared as I was. He let me go for a minute and when he did I saw it. The man in my dream was his step dad. I jumped up and hugged him. "No, no, no!" I screamed. "It can't be!" He grabbed my wrists and looked me in the eyes. I started to cry again and he asked me what I had seen. I told him everything. He looked at me in astonishment when I finished. "I knew it was going to come to this." He said as he walked to the closet. He opened it just as he did a little girl dressed in green came walking OUT. "Finally you let me out. Do you know how long I have been…?" she turned and looked at me. "O and who is this beautiful creature." I, still in confinement, managed to get out my name. "That is a very lovely name. But what are you doing here?" she asked and turned to James. "O umm Tammi this is my girlfriend" she looked back at me and then at him. "You know the rules." She glared at him. "You aren't allowed to date mortals that don't know the dangers of a half blood." She finished. "That's what I got you out for." He said. "I don't think she is mortal". I stared at them for a minute then it clicked. "Wait what are yall talking about? I am mortal and this all sounds like a bad dream or like…like I'm reading the Percy Jackson books again." I stated. "They contain lots of then same content." She replied with a grin. "See I do believe this is going to be easier now." She added. "Ok so all those things that I read in that series are true?" I asked "almost everything." added TAMMI "but how do you know that I'm not a mortal?" I asked JAMES. He looked at me and replied "because you are not like the normal girls. You are kind to everyone even when they make you mad. But trust me when you get mad you go in a rage that no one wants to be around to see." "But that don't necessary mean that she is immortal." said Tammi. "And she is having dreams." "Well the only thing to do is take her to camp." Said Tammi "we must leave right away" she finished. "But what about the others?" I said pointing to James's mom. "They won't notice we were gone, if we get back in time. "This gives us three days." said James. And with that Tammi and JAMES went down stairs. When we got down there mike was asleep on the couch. He had fallen asleep watching Animal Planet. Then It occurred to me that the TV was off. How had I known that? I thought to myself. We snuck past him and out the door. Then the alarm went off. Of course just my luck that it would happen on the night I am spending the night at my boyfriend's house. I get caught sneaking out of the house. JAMES had jumped faster than any moving object has ever moved and pressed one button and the whole thing turned off. We all glanced towards Mr. Mike and he was still sound asleep. Boy was I glad that he didn't move. I was really concerned but it didn't bother me that bad so I left it alone. As we walked out the door Tammi whistled and down came three Pegasi. One was gold and the others were silver. I looked at them in amazement. The gold one walked straight towards me. "These can't be?" said James in excitement. "We need to get her to camp right away." She said and was off on her pegasi. I got on top of mine and it flew straight up and got behind Tammi's pegasi. They both whinnied and moved faster I looked around and did not see JAMES anywhere. "Hey Tammi where's JAMES?" I asked her. About the time I asked her he flew up right beside me and said "right here." I just laughed and asked where he went. "He likes to fly high" said Tammi with a chuckle. Within thirty minutes we were starting to land. As we got over the land I saw it. It was beautiful. There were kids walking around and talking. Somewhere sword fighting and others were jousting. Then I saw it the big white house. It had the Greek symbol of the Olympians on it. I was magnificent. I was looking around some more and noticed sytars. They were chasing what looked like tree nymphs. It was actually quite funny looking. And to the right of me was a beautiful glimmer. I turned my head and saw it the Golden Fleece. It was hanging in a huge tree with purple flowers budding from it. Under the tree rested a twenty foot long dragon. I shivered at the sight of it. Everything was all so beautiful. I guess the look on my face made it obvious that I was amazed at what I was seeing because JAMES looked over at me. "Beautiful isn't it?" More than I could have ever imagined. As we flew into land something hit me so hard I lost my breath and flew off of my pegasi. I was falling through mid-air. I tried to scream but it felt like someone's hands were wrapped around my mouth. Then out of nowhere I was on the back of another pegasi. It was JAMES's. Boy was I glad but where was he. I started to panic. I was crying and screaming. "JAMES!" I screamed again and again. "JAMES!" Right when I thought about falling off on purpose I heard him scream "I James Daniel Deschanel give you Elizabeth Grace Hawthorne permission to enter….. Camp Half-Blood!" then I entered the camp when we landed on the ground I jumped off the pegasi and into JAMES's arms. I was so glad that he was safe. "Are you ok?" he asked me I just squeezed him harder and told him not to ever do that again. When he put me down I saw that a lot of the campers had stopped what they were doing. They were all focused on me. My face turned red. I could just feel it. "Hello my fellow campers we have returned." Said JAMES "this time we have a visitor" he pointed towards me. "This is Elizabeth Hawthorne." Everyone gasped. "She is not where she belongs" said one of the campers. I also heard a lot of "a daughter of Zeus." I turned towards JAMES pleadingly. He told me to follow him and I had no problem doing that either. We walked in to the huge white building I saw when I was up in the air. It was even prettier than before. I was walking behind JAMES when I heard a deep voice say "welcome back." I looked over in front of him and there was this man but what really caught my eye was his body. He was half man and half horse. Quite to my surprise I was standing in front of a centaur. His beauty was outrageous. At least that's what I thought. He looked around JAMES and glanced at me. "Who do we have here?" he said "this is Elizabeth." replied JAMES answering the centaur's question. "Well it is nice to meet you." he said "my name is Darius." He held his hand out for me to shake and I did. With that he told us that I could stay in JAMES's cabin until mine was decided. It was starting to get dark and we headed to the cabins. When we approached the cabin I stopped dead in my tracks. Something felt very strange about this cabin. I had walked past all of the other ones without this feeling. It was very strange but I got over it and walked in to the door. There were six beds in here. JAMES walked to the one in the farthest left corner and plopped down. "Come have a seat." He told me as he patted the spot beside him. I went and sat down beside him. He looked at me in the strangest way. Then I noticed he was focused on something else in the corner. When I went to turn around he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pen. When he took the cap off of it a huge sword shot out. It had special markings on it. I could not make them out but I did know that they were in Greek. It was a deep bronze with a blue glow to it as the light hit it. It was beautiful but I had a gut feeling that it was very dangerous and many people have been on the other end of it. He pushed me behind him. "Show yourself!" He hollered into the darkness. Then a little tree nymph popped up in a panic. "I-i… I'm sorry sir I did not mean to scare you but I was guarding this cabin. Weird things have been happening here at camp. Ever since she arrived it seems like we have had a whole bush load of monsters around." He said nervously. "I am sorry too." he said putting his sword back into his pocket. "So about these monsters what's going on with them?" "I don't know sir. I was just ordered to guard this cabin from monsters and if any came around I was to holler. Maybe she knows where they came from." He said turning his hands towards me. "No she wouldn't know a thing. She only knows a bit from reading books but that's it, she still doesn't have a cabin yet. They think she might be a daughter of Zeus." The nymph looked at me and gasped "such wonder." He said. I just smiled and did a curtsy dip. "Well I must return to my duties. Have a wonderful night mistress." He said as he hopped out of the window sill. After a few minutes the other campers of this cabin came in and LAY down. A bell rang in the distance. "Bed time, inside or outside?" he asked me. "Inside." I said with a smile. I crawled into the bed and got beside the wall. When I got comfortable James crawled in also. When he got settled he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards him. That night we fell asleep holding each other closer than ever.

Chapter Four

"All of us?"

I woke up that morning to a loud sound. It sounded kinda like a trumpet mixed with a tuba or something like that, it was very weird. Well it must have startled James too because he woke just as fast as I did. "What in the heck was that?" I muttered half asleep. "That was your wake up call. It's the breakfast bell" he said with a half crooked grin. Yep I love this kid. More than anything at this point in time right now. We finally crawled out of the bed and walked down to the dining area. When we reached the area almost all of the campers had arrived. Some were still coming up the steps almost asleep as I was. I thought I was going to fall over until darius came over. His loud voice literally woke everyone up. We all perched up and started to smile. How much more weird can this place get? "Good morning fellow campers. We have an exciting day planned for you today. Today is the first day of sword fighting arena. In these games you will be split up into four teams and will have three days to train for the finals on Friday. I expect you all to get along no matter what. You all are team mates wither or not you are on the same team. Treat each other as brothers and sisters because in the end aren't we all? Well I wish you all a happy game and heroic week." And with that he walked on towards the big house. "Is he always like that?" I asked "nahh only when he has work to do. Usually he sits over there and eats. I guess he has something really important to do." Replied Elijah. Wait Elijah what is he doing here? Whoa this place is getting weirder by the minute. "Elijah! My man what have you been up to?" said James "aagghh you know. Same old stuff. School, camp, more school, and more camp. What about you?" "Well I was at home having a peaceful night with Elizabeth and then crazy things happen and Tammi suggested we bring her here to camp. So we did." "So this is finally it. All of us are here now. I wonder who's you are. Hmm who knows? Gods usually take a while to claim a child then other times they do it as soon as they arrive." "What do you mean as they described and what does all of us mean?" I asked forcefully "well my cabin has been talking about how you are pretty and not supposed to be here but you are and I'm glad. And by all of us I mean Phillip, me, James, Daniel, William, and now you. We are all here." "Wait so you all are demi gods and you didn't bother to say a word to me? Why? What have I ever kept from yall? I tell you all everything and now this is how I am repaid? No I'm not doing this I'm going home. Where are those stupid pegasi?" I said furiously and stormed off. "Elizabeth wait" called James. "And why should I? I have been lied to many times before and you know how mad it makes me! I can't stand it and here you all are lying through your teeth about all of this. Why?" "We haven't lied about a single thing. You never asked us if we were demi gods. Actually you have never brought up the subject of gods and goddesses. So stop you whining and come back up here and meet the campers. From the looks of it they are all dying to meet you." He said with a grin. "o all right I will but next time I ever have a question about anything you better spread the word to them I will be on the lookout for a group of teenage boys heads to chop off!" I said with a smile. "Is that a promise or a threat?" he looked at me with concern. "A promising threat." I smirked and walked back up towards the dining area. We as I walked back up there I got attacked. Phillip Daniel and William all jumped on me and wrapped their huge arms around me. "Gosh this is amazing all of us are finally here!" said Daniel and William in excitement. "Well yeah it is but I for one knew all along." We all stopped moving and glared at Phillip. "WHAT?" we screamed. You knew all along and you didn't bother to tell me. Like I said how could you? I tell yall everything but in return I get this. Oh my gods' yall are so wrong. How did you know? You know what I don't want to know. I thought I had said something but I turns out it was all in my head. So I just turned away and walked up the steps. I went and sat down by James at his table. We got into many conversations with the cabin mates. One in particular had me quite interested. It was about some demigod that had either been taken from the woods or he ran away. They couldn't find any evidence of him running away but they did find that it seemed like he had been taken. He disappeared around the spring right before the twin rocks. They found a shoe and his lucky coin but nothings else. There were drag marks but that was it. No trail or anything. The drag marks stopped about a mile from the stream. He has been gone about a week. Just as I was going to ask a question about the boy the call sounded in the distance. Everyone got up and headed towards the woods. I followed James and Daniel trying to stay as close to them as possible. After a while of playing catch up I finally got up to James and slipped my hand into his. It kind of startled him but he just nudged it off like he was trying to hide it. I laughed and walked alongside him and Daniel. We reached this area that had swords and shields lay all over the place. There were four different colors. Green, red, blue, and white. It was the sword fight finals practice arena.

Chapter Five:

"Swords man in training"

Well for some odd reason darius put us all on the same team along with a few other kids. We had twenty- five teammates altogether including two pegasi we were given. They were the same color as our armor. Darius had given us red, property of fire. The game consisted of the four main elements. Earth was given to half of the Hephaestus cabin and some of the Poseidon cabin. Water was given to half of the Ares cabin and half of the Athena cabin. Air was given to the entire cabin of Hermes and a few of Athena's left over children. That leaves us with fire. Our element was given to more than any other team so this gave us a greater advantage. The more left in the game the stronger we will be. I for one have no Idea how to sword fight nor do I know how to compose the element of fire into my powers. I don't even know what my powers are yet so how am I going to do that? That's when the weird tuba thing sounded. It meant we were to get to training. William is the son of Hades so he was in charge of teaching us how to compose fire into your already existing power. James is the son of Hermes so he was in charge of teaching how to move swiftly to dodge a sword. Elijah is the son of Ares so they put him in charge of teaching how to use the sword and some moves to go along with it. Phillip is the only child of Athena we have so he was in charge of getting together all of the Hephaestus children and Poseidon children to help make traps of water and fire around our camp area. I have to say these boys are not just musically talented. They are the children of gods and are great at it. What they have done today shocked not just me but also darius. Somehow he knew that this would happen. I guess that's why he put all of us on the same team. Today was fantastic, even though all I did was watch and help with the traps a little; I still had a wonderful time. About the time I was helping finish one of the traps Elijah came over and handed me a sword. I was completely confused at what was going on. When he had given it to me he pressed a button on his watch and out popped a sword. It was a grayish color with a golden shimmer. It was marvelous. Then I saw it coming right at me I swung my sword around my shoulder and blocked a hit from my right leg. Everyone gasped in surprise at my fast maneuver. I was fairly surprised myself. But I was over it instantly when I saw him taking another blow to my chest. I swung up and almost knocked him off of his feet. He got back to his balance and took a few more swings with every one of them being blocked and over powered my mine. Then out of know where I got the sense of someone behind me. I turned around and there was William with his pure black dagger. This one was much different than any of the others I had seen today. It was completely black with a golden reddish tent. Then it came swinging at me I ducked, only to notice another sword in my face. It was Elijah's, rested Right under the brim of my chin. I duck down and swing my foot around knocking him off of his feet and flat on his back. His sword fly's into the air and I thrust forward retrieving the sword. I turn around with both swords in my hands one opponent is in the ground and the other is coming straight at me. I finally build up enough courage and jump as high as I can. Leaping over William, knocking him in the shoulder, as I soar over him. He falls on to his back as well and his dagger skids across the ground. Elijah gets up and presses another button on his watch this time a little knife pops out. As he flings it towards me I block it with a crossing of the two swords I have in my hands. It flings back over to him and he catches it to my relief. William finally gets up off the ground also and walks towards his sword. I remember that one of the campers had installed a button on my earring that would allow me to activate any trap I was looking at and to my advantage William was headed straight towards one of them. I stop and reach for my earring. Right then I pressed it and William fell into a pit of water. Elijah gets up for more and I toss his sword to him. He looks at me in astonishment. I just giggled and swung the first blow. He ducks it and reaches for my feet I jump up and over him. He swings up and barley misses me. Me tired and exhausted takes one more final swing knowing that he was going to knock it out of my hands. As he does this I fall to the ground and land on my feet. He running at me in full speed now leaves me nothing to do. I get this feeling of over whelming power and sense that I should jump as hard and as high as I can. So I do this and I fly high into the sky. Higher and higher I go not able to stop. I get a little scared but then I just stop in midair. I see birds' flying down below me so that lets me know that I'm very high up. I think of going down and I start to fall. Not the scared type of falling but a peaceful type of falling. I think to myself faster and I start to go faster. Before I know it I am on the ground with the sound of thunder and a crack of lightening occurs. I look up to notice Mouths dropped and bugged eyed kids all around. I notice a glow above me. I look up and see a purple glow only know as "the mark of Zeus!" Shouted a camper "she has been claimed" said Darius "she has been claimed."

Chapter six:

"I'm claimed"

I walk over to help Elijah up but as I'm doing this I get bombarded by almost all of the camp members. They are coming up to me and asking me how I did what did. They keep asking did you know you could fly, can you teach me how, how long have you known? I can't take it anymore so I scream and once again thunder booms and they all stop. They stopped dead in their tracks and just stared at me. "I just found out that I have powers today. I never knew a thing about any of this. I don't know why you all keep bugging me. Yes we all have powers so go mess around with yours and leave mine alone. So what I'm a daughter of Zeus there are many more where I came from so get lost and leave me alone!" and with that I stormed off. Shortly after me walking off James and Elijah found me by the ocean drift. They came over to talk and check on me. "What happened to you over there?" "Why did you freak out on them?" they asked. "Well as you can see I just found out that I am the daughter of Zeus and they were all just asking stupid questions and bothering me about my powers. So I just told them to get lost and scram. I mean it's not like I'm the only daughter of Zeus." They both gave me a puzzled look. Like I had just said a stupid thing. "Why are yall looking at me like that?" "Ummm… you are the only child of Zeus." Replied Elijah. "Wait what? I am not! There are more I can't be the only one!" This can't be happening I can't be the only one, I… I… there has to be more! Why is this happening to me…? "The prophecy was right!" I said running down the beach with them not far behind me. "What are you talking about?" they screamed chasing after me. I fell in the sand and laid there. I didn't bother getting up I was already tired and now I'm scared out of my mind. So I just stayed there and let them catch up. Turns out I can run really fast too because it took them what felt like forever to find me. When they got to me I was already half way asleep so they just picked me up and carried me back to camp. I sort of woke up and helped them a bit. I still had my eyes closed but I thought about flying and all three of us lifted in to the air at high speeds. The looks on their faces were priceless. It scared them and made them wake up a bit. Before we knew it we were back on camp grounds. I had people coming up to me and apologizing. Telling me they were sorry for what they had done. I knew they were wrong. I was the one who had to apologize for yelling at them. So I did. I told them that I had all of this stuff on my mind from camp to dreams and if my family was still safe. When I was threw apologizing I went to darius in the big house. I got to the stairs and heard him talking to someone. "No no she is fine but Zeus claimed her today so we need to be careful. A dangerous child she is and can be. If she gets upset who knows what could happen. So keep watch on her and make sure she is not bothered by any members or monsters. And Phillip keep an eye out for that Donovan kid too he has me worried. Don't ask why I just have a weird gut feeling about him." "Yes sir" he said and down the stairs he went. He reached the bottom and went towards the practice arena. I walked into the building and there he was. Not in centaur form but human form. He was in a wheel chair instead of having legs. Makes sense because I was kind of wondering what he would look like in human form but anyways. "Ummm darius can I talk to you?" I asked him. "Sure anything" "well you see I kind of heard you talking to Phillip and I was going to ask you about me being the only child of Zeus but I was just wondering am I? And how dangerous can I be?" I pleaded "well then I see you have quite a lot on your mind young one. But yes you can be dangerous, very dangerous. It only depends on your anger limits. If you have high anger limits then you can control yourself easily. On the other hand if they are low you can be a whole lot to handle. As I saw from earlier you did get angry very fast but I see why. You just got here and all of this is happening at once. It's a lot to take in with such short notice. I was once in your place. When I was told I was going to be the guardian out the camp I was worried. I was always wondering if I could do it but I am still here and am not going anywhere. Now on to your Zeus situation. Yes you are the only known child of Zeus but that can be a very good thing also. The children of Zeus are always blessed beyond measurement. You have the power to fly. Only children of Zeus and Hermes have the power to fly so yes you are gifted and you are quick to your feet. Don't take any of this as a bad thing because it isn't. You have been chosen by the most powerful god there is…Zeus" I guess his speech worked because I now feel a lot better about all of this. I am glad to be called a daughter of Zeus. I stood from my chair and thanked darius for helping me realize my gift. As I was walking out the door I heard it again. "_Intruders will pay with the despair of one stay. Lost in time you will be. Now you will pay the price of an unspeakable destiny." _At the sound of that my body felt numb and I lost all control. The next thing I knew I was on the floor cold numb and speechless. I just closed my eyes and felt myself drift off in to the dark and lonely night.


End file.
